I Will Remember You
by Levana
Summary: A Chase/Cameron songfic to Sarah McLachlan's I Will Remember You.


_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

How easy it was to forget things here. Time passes by and you cannot slow it down for even a moment. The train thunders down the track but you are still stuck at the station waiting for that one moment so you can board and leave. The train never stops though, and you keep moving forward, forgetting all that you once knew, whether good or bad. You become hard and there is no point to weeping anymore for the ones lost or the memories forgotten or the chances missed.

_Remember the good times that we had?_

_I let them slip away from us when things got bad_

_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun_

_Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

She remembers growing up. She was happy. She had friends. Now her job consumes her life. She once loved, or thought she loved. She is not sure anymore. She cannot remember what it felt like or the good times that were so long ago. She no longer smiles, from the heart. Her half-heartedness renders her ability and she despises herself for it. Happiness was long ago and she cannot feel the warmth of the sun on her face, only the cold that engulfs you during this job for if you let yourself feel pain or even happiness, the objectivity you need to ensure ones life is lost. She wants to feel that warmth again but the train passes by and she does not board.

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

He doesn't sleep easy anymore. The faces of those he cared for float around him reminding him of lost chances and the mistakes he has made. He tries to forget but they loom nearer and larger every night. Life keeps moving though, and he can't slow it don. He cannot cry, for he has forgotten how. He wants to move on though, and when he boards the train he realizes he has forgotten his ticket and loses his chance. He sees her everyday but cannot move on. She sees him and she is too afraid. Memories of each other are all they have because the train has once again passed and they are still at the station.

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep_

_Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_

_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_

_We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

Sleepless night continue. He cannot stop thinking about her. He is lonely and broken. That is what she likes, for to fix something, is a way of escaping her problems. She is broken too. Neither will admit their feelings. They try to speak but cannot hear one another over the loud rumble of the train once again passing by.

_But I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

He watches from his office, they all do. The people they call colleagues but are just as much family. No one has a family here, no one is happy. Their vain attempt at happiness intrigues this man. He pries and attempts to make sense of it but cannot, so he teases them and they withdraw back into their shells like the turtles they have become. They have shields up; they will not let anyone in. The memories they have slowly start to fade. Their fear and uncertainties prevail.

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose_

_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_

_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night_

_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

She is afraid to love again. He is afraid to love again. They both lost those they loved and that is enough to keep the memories of those dark times in view. That one night changed everything. She forgot what it was like. He forgot what it was like. She misses it so she proposes a proposition. They continue their 'relationship' but it becomes too much. He boards the train and as it thunders down the track he tells her he wants more but she has forgotten her ticket and steps back onto the station platform. It is not until later does she realize her mistake and regrets what she has done for he is everything she wants as is her to him.

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

He continues to try. He tells her once a week. She pushes him away for she is afraid. He continues to pursue her nevertheless. The train is coming to a slow, screeching halt. He buys a ticket and boards. He is ready to move on from her and the cold life he has been living. He is told he has learned everything he can or nothing at all so he moves on. The train pulls away and he knows he will never forget. He let his life pass him by but he won't weep for the forgotten memories.

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Weep not for the memories_

The realization hits her like a ton of bricks. It knocks her down; she cannot breath. She let life pass her by. She wept for the memories. She will never forget her mistakes. She must make amends with them. She goes to the conductor and tells him she must buy a ticket. The train comes thundering down but the conductor stops it. She boards with a last smile. She is waiting at his door. He opens it with a look of surprise. They smile and step off the train. Their stop has come and it is time to move on. They have finally caught up with life.

They will weep not for their memories.


End file.
